F is for Ferris Wheel
by Orange Inferno
Summary: Join Luna as she sets off on her adventure through the Unova region..Er Ferriswheelshipping and a bad summary.


**A cliché Ferriswheel Shipping story? Yeeep. That's me. **

**B.W **

Luna Black sat on her bed, patiently watching the rain fall from the gray clouds. Call it an addiction if you must, but Luna had made it a personal tradition to sit an watch the rain. So, here she was; sitting on her bed and silently watching as the rain fell down. It was relaxing to say the least, to hear the _plip_ _plop _of rain drops on her window. She loved to watch mother nature cry, and feel her cold tears stream down her face. Luna ran a hand through her silky brown hair opened the window, letting the rain blow into her face. Had it not been for the fact that she had to pack for the beginning of her journey tomorrow, she would've sat by the windowsill all day and listened.

**O.O**

"Where is she?" one of Luna's best friends, Cheren, snapped. Cheren was a nerdy kid, not much taller than the short Luna. He had smooth, onyx black hair that was always nice and neat. He wore framed glasses on his nose, seeing as he could barely see without them, and he wore black slacks with a blue blazer. In Luna's opinion, it was not the best attire to start an adventure with.

"She's coming. Besides, it's rather early to start our journey, don't you think?" Luna said. She, Cheren an their friend Bianca were starting their Pokemon journey today, Professor Juniper having already given them the box with their starter Pokemon. Currently, the brown haired girl was sprawled across her bed, drumming her fingers on her blue sheets. While it was annoying that Bianca was late, she was more patient than him. She knew Bianca must've had a good reason for being late anyway. As if on cue, Bianca burst through the door, her face flushed but a happy smile on her face nonetheless. Bianca was taller than Luna and about an inch taller than Cheren. She had short, sandy blonde hair covered by a green beret and she wore a orange vest and a long-ish white skirt. She wore orange tights and white flats, her green eyes bright and alert.

"I'm sorry I'm-"

"And hour late?" Cheren bit, raising his eyebrows at the blonde girl.

"Look. I'm here now, and since this is Luna's house, she should pick her pokemon first. It's only fair." Bianca said civilly.

"Fine. I guess that is fair. But hurry up Luna." Cheren said as Luna jolted up from the bed, excitement painted across her face. Carefully, she opened up the box, awestruck as she saw the three pokeballs. One was labeled Oshawott, one Tepig and one Snivy. Luna wasn't an idiot; she had done her research with Cheren at the library at the best Pokemon. So what led her to choose the grass type pokemon obviously wasn't strategy. What led her was something she didn't quite understand. That being said, she reached into the box and pulled out Snivy's pokeball and released the pokemon. It made a a squeaking sound before looking at it's trainer with beady eyes. As if saying 'you'll do', the snivy sat at Luna's feet, content for the moment.

"I want Oshawott!" Bianca cried out, pushing past Cheren and digging around the box. She released the water type Pokemon and squealed in happiness, hugging the small Pokemon. Cheren scowled and pulled the last remaining pokeball from the box.

"I wanted Tepig anyway." shrugged Cheren, as he released the fire type pokemon.

"Luna, what are you going to name your snivy? Oshawott's a girl, so I'm naming her Meredith." Bianca said happily. Cheren looked at her in surprise.

"You got a female Oshawott? I guess Prof. Juniper likes us." Cheren mused. Oshawott's were mainly male, so Bianca's being a female was something special for the three new trainers.

"We can name our Pokemon?" Luna asked. Her friends nodded.

"I suppose I'll name you Jules. You like the name?" Luna said, crouching down to the male snivy. It seemed to think it over before nodding.

"Jules?"

"Yes, I like that name." Luna said defensively, scooping the grass type pokemon in her hands.

"If you say so. I'm naming mine Phoenix." Cheren declared as Bianca and Luna introduced their pokemon to each other. Bianca sprang up from the ground, her index finger pointed up.

"How about we have a battle?" Bianca suggested. Cheren rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Bianca. We're in Luna's room. We can't have a battle." Cheren said, clutching the bridge of his nose.

"It's okay. My room'll be fine. Let's battle, Bianca." Luna said, setting Snivy on the ground.

"Great! Meredith, use tackle!" Bianca shouted, pointing to snivy. The oshawott needn't be told twice; he lunged for the small pokemon, but luckily enough, Jules rolled out of the way.

"Jules, use tackle too!" Luna commanded, switching into trainer mode. The snivy nodded and leaped for Meredith, tackling her to the ground. That alone was enough to make her faint and Jules smiled smugly at his victory. Bianca gasped and knelt down, holding her fainted Oshawott in her arms.

"He's fine Bianca." Luna said, Jules scampering over to her.

"Hey, why don't you battle me too? It's only fair." Cheren said, Tepig stepping up to Jules.

"Sure thing. But I'm gonna win." Luna said, smiling.

"We'll see about that." Cheren replied, pointing to his head. Luna rolled her eyes and Jules tried sizing Tepig up.

"Phoenix, ember!" Cheren commanded. The tepig did as told and doused Jules in orange flame. The snivy staggered for a moment, frightening Luna. She gave Jules a worried look but he just nodded as if to say 'I'm fine'.

"Alright. Jules, tackle." Luna said. The snivy tried to attack Phoenix, but collided with the ground when the tepig dodged his attack. Cheren smiled triumphantly.

"You haven't won yet." Luna growled.

"But I'm going to. Phoenix, use tackle." Cheren said gleefully. The tepig nodded and took advantage of Jules' weakened state. The snivy crashed to the ground, but got right back up, looking dizzy and drowsy. Jules glanced at Luna, a gleam in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Jules, vine whip!" Luna said. Jules nodded and sent speeding leaves at the tepig, who fainted instantly. Cheren looked absolutely gobsmacked. His jaw hung open and his eyes were glazed.

"Is he okay?" Luna whispered to Bianca as she scooped Jules up in her arms. The poor little guy was exhausted.

"I think he's just shocked he lost to a grass type pokemon." Bianca replied, smacking him in the head. He was jolted out of his little trance and shook his head. Cheren returned Phoenix to his pokeball and stuffed it in his blazer's pocket.

"How the hell did I lose to you?" Cheren finally said as Luna grabbed her bag from her door. Luna grinned at him looked around the room one last time.

"I guess I'm just a good trainer."

**O.O**

After Luna said good bye to her mother and finished packing one last thing, she emerged from her house, ready to start her journey. Jules was in Luna's green bag, sleeping off his fight with Phoenix. The brunette girl smiled at the small, snoozing pokemon and glanced at her house one last time. It was a small house, like most houses in Nuvema, but it held a special place in Luna's heart. She'd lived there her entire life, and even though she knew she'd be returning soon, it made her heart hurt.

"Luna! Come on, let's go!" she heard Bianca say, as the blonde emerged from her own house.

"Coming." Luna said, waving good bye to no one in particular. With that, the two girls walked to the lab, where Cheren was already talking to Prof. Juniper. Once she saw Bianca and Luna enter, a warm smile spread across her face.

"Ah, hello Bianca, Luna. I trust you enjoy your pokemon?" Prof. Juniper said, eying Jules. Luna smiled sheepishly, nodding.

"Yeah. His name is Jules." Luna said as the snivy slowly opened his eyes.

"I think he likes you. Anyway, I'm sure Cheren explained everything to you, so here are your pokedexes." Prof. Juniper said, handing each of them a pokedex. Luna marveled at it, a smile creeping up on her face. Her very own pokedex. It was like a dream come true for the young woman.

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to use the pokeball." Prof Juniper said, motioning for them to follow her outside. She had a red and white pokeball in her hands and she searched through the grass until she found a patrat. It was shivering and the four could already tell that it was weak.

"Alright. All you have to do it throw the pokeball at the pokemon. It should open up and suck the pokemon into it. Simple." Prof. Juniper said, smiling at the teenagers. She handed them each five.

"I think that's all. Be safe, have fun, and good luck. I'll meet you guys at Accumula Town." Prof. Juniper said, waving goodbye as she walked away. Luna exhaled the breath she had been holding in and looked back at Bianca and Cheren. They too were taking it all in, looks of nervousness and excitement written across their faces. Just as Luna was about to about to walk, Bianca grabbed her arm.

"I think we should take our first step together!"

"Why?" Cheren asked, giving her a funny look.

"It's symbolic; y'know, taking the first step of our journey together?" Bianca replied.

"Sounds like a good idea Bianca." Luna shrugged, linking arms with her. Cheren sighed but linked his arm with Cheren also.

"Step!" Bianca said, all of the taking the first step together. Bianca smiled and clapped. Her arms were still linked with Cheren and Luna, jerking them around. She giggled and released them, obviously happy.

"Whatever. Let's just go catch up with Professor Juniper." Cheren said, pushing up his glasses.

"I'm going to go catch some pokemon!" Bianca said, completely ignoring Cheren's plan. Cheren slapped his forehead and sighed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're coming right?" Luna shifted uncomfortably. As much as Cheren was her best friend, she wanted to explore the route and train Jules.

"Sorry Cheren, I kinda wanna train Jules. I'll meet up with you though." Luna said apologetically. Cheren sighed once again.

"Fine. See ya later Luna." Cheren said, waving goodbye. Luna exhaled and walked into the grass, letting Jules crawl out of her bag to walk with her. Luna smiled down at the little snivy and stuffed her hands in her pockets. Her eyes were fixed on the dirt path in front of her, and she could hear the sounds of other pokemon in the grass. It was peaceful, by herself, rather than with her friends constantly talking. Also, as new as her pokemon was, she enjoyed spending time with him. It was almost...relaxing.

"Y'know, Jules, I think this is gonna be the start of a beautiful relationship."

**O.O**

**The names are going to be references to pop culture icons (or just people I like) If you can get those (and Jule's) references, you deserve a brownie. **

**The trippy ones if you're into that stuff. The only ones in this chapter are Jules Phoenix and Luna.**


End file.
